Kisses In The Night
by forgetyouinsiberia
Summary: Everything about him had changed; even his kisses were different. Now he held her in a way that made her feel like they belonged together like a puzzle. He held her hand gently in a way that made her feel loved, and needed in a good way. Ramy.Fluffy.Smut.


A/N: This story is completely AU. It came to me when I was writing chapter 5 of So Hollow; I thought it might be something from **way **way way in the future of the story, maybe an ending or something, but this story went in a different direction. I hadn't even planned to finish the whole thing in one sitting, but when it turned into a oneshot, I wanted to write it all at once. It all came from the basic idea of the first line.

Also, I am considering taking the "timeline" of this oneshot and actually turn it into a story. I haven't decided yet, so your feedback will be necessary ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Not The Secret Life of the American Teenager, not Ricky, not Amy, not anything.

**Starts after: **Though the story is AU, there are subtle hints to **Our Summer of Discontent. **It isn't a superbly big part of the storyline, but its workings inside the story do lead to the biggest arc in it.

_Kisses In The Night: _

_A Ramy One Shot_

Amy smiled, toying with the dog tags around Ricky's neck. She'd gotten them for his birthday, partly because he'd wanted them and partly so that if anything, god forbid, ever happened to him again, he'd be identifiable if no one else was there.

It'd been nearly a year since the last time Bob had attacked Ricky, or tried to hurt her in any way.

In the beginning she'd been so terrified of him and what he could do to her or Ricky, or even John. Now she knew that she was safe. Sometimes she forgot in the midst of everything, but right here and now, when she was in Ricky's arms, that always made her feel safe. She never felt unsafe when she was in his presence. He made her feel whole and alive in ways that she hadn't ever felt with Ben. She'd known when she met Ricky that he was everything she would ever want, and though she fought it for a while, she had known that in the end it would always be what she would come back to.

But she'd promised herself she wouldn't be one of those girls. She wouldn't marry the "safe" person. She would never trade happiness for safety. She couldn't do that to herself, and she most certainly couldn't do that to Ricky.

He'd told her once, late at night when John had fallen ill with the flu, that he could never see marrying Adrian and then having children with her. Amy had tried to justify it as the fact that Ricky had said that he never wanted kids after John.

Ricky had defied that though, telling her that that's what he had thought as well...for a while. He had believed that he would never have a child again, because he didn't deserve John in the first place. He didn't believe he had deserved to have so much good in his life.

But the fact wasn't that he didn't want more children. That was only covering up the fact that he felt that he didn't deserve them. In an honest moment, he had admitted to Amy that he did in fact want more children, he just didn't want them with anyone else.

Ricky rubbed her back lightly, bringing her back to reality. She smiled at him, closing her eyes as he kissed her softly. She brought one of her hands up, cupping the side of his face as she kissed him back. Everything about him had changed; even his kisses were different. When she first met him, they were always hard and needy, all the time. She still got those sometimes, when they got caught up in the moment, but not otherwise. Now they were always slow and soft, sensual to her needs and what she wanted. He didn't hold her roughly like he had in the beginning, tight against him, in constant need of a connection. He didn't cling to her hand like he needed her there always.

Now he held her in a way that made her feel like they belonged together like a puzzle. He held her hand gently in a way that made her feel loved, and needed in a good way, instead of feeling like she was constantly needed to be there.

He pulled away from her, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. There was a scar right on the line separating her bottom lip from her skin from the last time either one of them had seen Bob. Amy had caught him abusing Ricky and he'd punched her; a ring had caught her lip and she'd needed five stitches, but things hadn't been the same since. It was then that Ricky had somehow seen the light in what he needed to do to change, and he did it.

Amy pulled his hand away from her lip, running her hand down his scarred chest. She knew every story, every thought, every feeling he ever felt, because he'd insisted on telling her. He wanted her to know everything about him from the inside out so that she could feel completely safe with him.

She could feel the need radiating off of him as he kissed the side of her neck softly. He nudged the inside of her thigh as he rubbed his hand up and down her back once more, pulling her closer, if it was possible. Amy sighed softly as he bit gently down in the nook between her neck and shoulder. They'd waited two years for this.

She'd refused to be with anyone after everything they'd gone through with John of course. But on her sixteenth birthday, Ricky had kissed her. Sure, Ben being out of the country gave them more time together, but Amy had known then that she wanted to be with Ricky. She even knew that he would probably cheat on her if she said she would be with him. But she was okay with that, because she loved him, and she didn't want to fight it anymore. She'd broken up with Ben not long after that.

But then things came crashing to a halt. Bob turned up on the Juergens doorstep several days after Ricky's birthday. He'd left obvious hints; a birthday "present" on the Juergens' doorstep on both Amy and Ricky's birthdays (which were only within a few days of each other), illegible notes on Amy's SUV, and finally, he keyed Ricky's car and attempted to run him over.

Though Ricky tried right after that to get Bob sent back to jail, it proved almost impossible. He spent the next eight months ambushing Ricky in empty streets, cornering him in parking lots, "Picking" him up from school and holding him captive for days on end… It went on and on until he disappeared one day after beating Ricky to a bloody pulp and leaving him in the road to die after running him over. The last thing Ricky had remembered was Bob spitting on him, and telling him to die.

That had been the straw that broke the camel's back in his relationship with Amy. When she saw him on the verge of death, she told him she couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to break up with him, but she needed time away from all the drama that came with his life. He had understood; it wasn't about not loving him, it was about fearing for her own life.

He still saw John; he still slept over almost every night, with Amy in his arms. He still brought John to the nursery every morning, and they still even held hands as they walked to classes together. Things had changed, but they hadn't. And though Ruben insisted that Bob was not in the database of people recently arrested, everyone began think so, because he hadn't be around.

Once again, summer rolled around. The graduating class of 2010 said farewell to Grant High school, which included Ricky. Amy was prepping to start her senior year, and though neither of them told each other at the time, they were in high hopes of being fully back together before the fall semester.

Of course, things changed when Bob turned up six weeks after graduation, two weeks before both Ricky and Amy's birthday. He insisted he'd been hiding out where no one could find him. He treated Ricky no better, and seemed set on finishing the job he had started four months ago. Within a week, Ricky had gone from staying over at Amy's house, to not showing up at all.

The day before Ricky's birthday, he called her phone, but left no message. She'd missed the call while taking John out shopping for Ricky's gift from his son. She'd been so proud when John had picked something so cheesy; a pair of boxers with the Grinch on them. She remembered when she and Ricky had first started dating that he had always reminded of her of the Grinch when she wouldn't have sex with him. She knew it was his need to forget that drove him to beg her for it, but she still couldn't help but giggle. Clearly John had been thinking the same things.

When he called again, she'd answered but he had said nothing. What she heard was enough; hearing him scream for help broke her heart. But it wasn't that, that killed her inside. It was the silence that followed, with the soft cries that she only knew as Bob molesting him once again. She'd forced her phone to use its GPS feature for the first time that day, and found the building he was in almost instantly. She hadn't even called the police, which she later admitted was probably stupid on her part, but all she had cared about was making sure he didn't end up dead.

After that day, she'd refused to not be with him. After that day, they had started over. After that day, Ricky had become a new person. After that day, they both knew there was never going back.

And as she had sat in the hospital with him, she had told him that she wouldn't have sex with him again until they were engaged. She wanted to give John more siblings, maybe even before they were married, but she wanted to be secured and ready to be together first. The day she turned 18, he had proposed to her in front of her mother, father, brother, and sister. Though he'd only been able to stand long enough to do it, she still considered it the happiest day of her life. They planned a July wedding, and went up to LA with John the day after, where Amy met Ricky's mother for the first time. She had only recently gotten out of rehab, and cried when she met Amy. Before that day, Ricky had only phoned his mother, telling her every time, he wanted to see her when he was a husband. He didn't want her to meet her grandson until they were married and fit to be tied, so to speak.

Amy had asked her so many questions, and Nora had happily answered them for her, as she held her two year old grandson. They promised to keep in touch, and Ricky promised she would meet the in-laws with no judgment. He himself knew that the Juergens had changed long before he'd asked Amy to marry him.

Still, the two had abstained from sex. Amy had told Ricky multiple times on their three week honeymoon that she was okay with it; she was even okay with being pregnant in her senior year of high school. They'd already moved into a townhouse a few blocks away from her parents, which freed up room for both Ashley and Robie. In fact, no one had seemed to object to the idea; Ricky simply had told her he wanted his mindset to be in the right place. He didn't want to have sex with her simply because they could. He wanted to** make love** to her because it **felt right. **

Amy had been sure even up to tonight, that he would never reach that place. After all, he'd had sex with so many girls in the past, so many times, but it had never been about that, had it? It had always been about his needs.

"_Just relax. Let me take care of what your needs are tonight. Let me give back to you," _he whispered softly into her ear as he bit down gently on the lobe. She sighed again softly, feeling him nudge her thigh again. Amy moved her leg over as Ricky kissed down the side of her neck. He had already removed her shirt in their lengthy make out session, and had been working on her bra since.

Slowly, he pulled the straps down and off of her arms, and then tossed it onto the floor with his left hand. His right hand was already to work on her right nipple, twisting and squeezing it lightly until it was taut. He leaned down and gently sucked on it as his left hand went to work on her right breast. Once again, he kneaded it until it was taut, and moved over to gently nibble and suck on it. Meanwhile, his hands went to work below them, removing her boy shorts. Amy gladly helped him, bringing her legs up so that he could remove them. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been wanting to fuck him since the night he'd proposed, but he still had always put her off.

Amy whimpered as he stopped sucking on her right nipple, and looked into her eyes for a brief moment, before he took in the sight of her. A deep gasp escaped him as he took in every dip, every curve. He wanted in that moment to fill it, to feel it all and make it his own, but he knew he had to take his time. This night was for her. And so he gently placed a kiss in the middle of her chest, on the X Ben had carved there one night after hitting her. She'd never told anyone but Ricky about that.

He trailed kisses down her body, showering her ribs and hips in them. He dipped his tongue inside her bellybutton, and kissed the inside of either side of her pelvis, making her jump. She tried to lock her legs around him, but he kept them pushed out, almost spread eagle. He leaned down and kissed her southern lips gently before looking up at her. She looked up at him, and then he leaned down again, slipping his tongue into her awaiting lips, brushing against her most sensitive spot.

Amy dropped against the pillow, reaching down to dig her hands into his hair. Ricky smiled and sighed, shaking his head. He moved back up to her face, kissing her lips softly. _"Do you trust me?"_ His voice was full of lust and hunger as he spoke. Amy nodded. _"Say it. I need you to say it."_

"I trust you. I trust you completely." She assured him.

Ricky nodded and reached beside him. "Close your eyes. Don't be scared. I promise you I won't hurt you. If I start to scare you, just tell me to stop. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded. "I understand."

Ricky nodded again and took a face mask off the bedside table, pulling it down over her eyes so she couldn't see. He grabbed a box from beside the bed; one he'd set out earlier incase he felt the need or want to use it.

Amy could only hear sounds and feel movement as Ricky moved up and down, putting her wrists up by the bed posts. She had a feeling this might happen; he'd pinned her arms before when they'd given in to oral sex because he said she was too grabby. She gulped as he gently tied her wrists to the bed posts, but made them tight enough that she wouldn't break lose. The blankets wrestled again, and then light beamed down on her eyes as he lifted her head up with a few pillows, and removed the eye mask. Amy gulped as she watched him lean down and dip his tongue into her again. He'd clearly set her up to watch him pleasure her, and she couldn't help but moan his name. It started with just his tongue brushing against her clitoris, and then he slowly began to suck on it, rubbing his tongue back and forth against it, making it nice and hard. He then slipped two fingers inside her, once again, slowly penetrating her. Amy sighed again heavily, raising her hips up to him. Ricky wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her up to him as filled her with his tongue, and she began to spasm around it. Her juices filled his mouth, and he gladly swallowed them, easily cleaning her up, and also prepping her to go again at the same time.

Amy leaned up to kiss him as he came up to her, kicking off his boxer as she did. Her kiss this time, was needing and hard as she tried to pull her arms free. Ricky slowly filled her as he reached up and untied her hands. Amy groaned into his mouth, melting against him. The minute her hands were free, she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers into his hair. He was gentle with her as he slowly filled her up and then slid back out, only to do it again. Amy gasped each time he pulled out, only to lose it all as he filled her again. She began to thrust harder against him, showing need of more after a few minutes and Ricky couldn't help but smile. He pried his lips away from hers, placing a finger against her lips as he slowly, almost completely removed himself from her, until only the head of his penis was inside of her. Without a word, he slammed back into her and crushed his lips against hers, drinking in her cries of pleasure while she met him thrust for thrust, each time continuing to beg for more. He continued, reaching a hand down to shift one of her legs just slightly. A guttural moan escaped Amy as the shift caused him to brush against her clit each time he filled her. Amy knew she was close and she was sure he was too, as she clung tighter to him, biting his collarbone as she felt all loss of control. She couldn't hold on anymore she reached her orgasm and fell completely limp in his arms. Several hard thrusts later, Ricky met her, bringing her into another climax.

They both lay breathless, and taken by each other as his body still lay half-covering hers. Amy rested her head against his, listening to her heart race, and feeling his from the beating of his temple against her head. It was the most sporadic thumping she'd ever felt between her body and someone else's, and she cherished it. She never wanted to feel anyone else against her again. Here, in these small moments, she had fallen in love with her husband all over again. She had fallen in need, love, lust, rapture…everything, all over again with him.

"_I love you," _Ricky whispered softly as he managed to catch some of his breath.

Amy smiled, only kissing him ever so lightly. "I love you too. Thank you for making us wait."

_"Mmm." _His tired voice was soft, as he pulled her closer to him. Amy once again took his dog tags in her hand, toying with them as he rested against her and caught his breath. He gently trailed kisses across her neck and throat, slowly regaining his energy…


End file.
